<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as heavy as five bowling balls by evaneddie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003793">as heavy as five bowling balls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie'>evaneddie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dhylen writes one shots [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Migraine, Sickfic, caring tk, mentions vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>carlos has a migraine, and tk takes care of him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dhylen writes one shots [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as heavy as five bowling balls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope this is enjoyable :)</p><p>prompt from sneetchestoo on tumblr:</p><p>25 for Tarlos!</p><p>based off this prompt list: https://evaneddie.tumblr.com/post/615014291695910912/send-me-prompts-for-any-of-the-tagged-ships</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he was in his early teens, Carlos had gotten migraines quite often, at least twice a week and anywhere up to ten times. The doctors had put it down to a hereditary thing, and he was put on regular medication. The downside? They made him super drowsy, to the point he would be falling asleep in the back of the classroom even while the students were being rowdy.</p><p>Over time, the migraines had subsided, not something he was about to put a timeline on, and now only takes the pills when needed. He still does get them, especially after a stressful shift, but sometimes they happen out of the blue, for no reason.</p><p>Usually it starts with a dull ache behind his eyes, causing a sensitivity to the light around him. The moment it starts, he makes sure to take to ibuprofen tablets. Sometimes it cuts the migraines off in their tracks before they have a chance to worsen. However, more often than not, it will always get worse, the antiinflammatory medicine only delaying the inevitable. It makes it subside long enough for him to be able to make it home and take the stronger pills.</p><p>Today he hadn't managed to catch it in time. Not medicating a migraine is never a good thing. He had thought his eyes were just straining from staring at his computer screen for too long, which in hindsight he now thinks is what caused the migraine. If he doesn't somehow release this pressure building up inside his head, he feels like it's going to explode with a relatively large pop. </p><p>Shift over, the skeleton crew that works at night had come in, so it's decently quiet around the bullpen. Not too much noise can be heard other than the soft chatter of a few officers and the clicking of mice and keyboards. That is enough to make his head throb more, make his stomach churn at how much pain he's in and how dizzy it makes him feel. The lights are too bright, and there's a faint smell of tuna from what he assumes to be someone's meal. </p><p>A hot flush washes over his body, and in seconds, he's emptying the contents of his stomach into the trash under his desk. </p><p>Home. He just wants to go home. Driving with spots in his vision and his head hurting the way it does is not ideal, though, so he can't. Unfortunately, that's where his meds are. </p><p>The desk under his arms feels nice and cool as his tucks his head into the crevice he's made, soothing against the heat of his forehead. </p><p>"Carlos, are you okay?" The voice comes from behind him and to the right, as if it's just entered the station for the first time that night. It's a recognisable tone, something he's grown accustomed to lately. But it's too loud. He knows it's not talking more than a regular volume, but he's hypersensitive to everything at the moment.</p><p>Groaning, he attempts to lift his head to look TK in the eyes, but the pressure inside his skull causes his head to feel as heavy as five bowling balls. </p><p>"Head," is all Carlos can manage before he's turning to the plastic lined container and heaving once more. </p><p>Soft hands are at his back in an instant, one holding him tenderly but with enough force to comfort the man, while the other rubs soft circles between shoulder blades.</p><p>"Let's get you home, baby," TK whispers, seemingly now able to understand what's happening, lowering his voice to help alleviate as much discomfort as he can.</p><p>As he slowly leads Carlos to the car with an arm around his waist and a look of worry etched into his brow, TK places a soft kiss to Carlos' hand, a reassuring gesture that he's going to look after him as best as he can. There's a pair of sunglasses in the glove compartment that TK grabs, and without a second thought, he's gently placing them over his boyfriend's eyes, removing some of the light pollution that's hurting him.</p><p>It's hard to make the ride smooth, but he does his best, and Carlos groans at every little jostle, but doesn't throw up again. Not yet.</p><p>When they arrive at Carlos' apartment, TK busies himself with making a simple sandwich for Carlos to eat with his medication. They can't be consumed on an empty stomach. Carlos did that once and only made himself sicker. </p><p>TK makes sure to only turn the hallway light on, so things are visible enough for the both of them, but not too damaging to Carlos' pain. </p><p>"I know you're not going to want a shower right now baby," TK speaks as softly as ever as he crouches next to the slumped form at the dining table, "but it will help okay. I'll help you get clean, we can have it really hot to help your muscles relax. Then we will clean our teeth and get into bed."</p><p>Again, Carlos groans. He hates this so much, this feeling of helplessness, the pain, and having to get his boyfriend to do tasks for him that he himself should find extremely simple and mundane to do. "Sorry." It's a raspy, choked sound, but it gets the message across.</p><p>"Shush, don't apologise for something that you can not help." Carding his fingers through Carlos' hair, TK presses a soft kiss to the curls before holding out his hands to help the unwell man up from his chair.</p><p>Everything takes a long time to complete, showering, getting changed, cleaning both his own and Carlos' teeth, it all takes nearly an hour. But eventually, they make it to the bed, and Carlos moans uncomfortably as he pulls the blankets up.</p><p>TK has a bucket in case of emergencies placed on the floor next to Carlos' side of the bed, and Carlos whispers a barely audible thanks as TK gets situated.</p><p>The moment he stops moving and has his head rested on his pillow correctly, there's a heavy weight on his chest, and he looks down in the dark to see the outline of a head laying on him.</p><p>He spends the next ten minutes lightly scraping his nails over the mop of hair on his chest, running his fingers over the soft tendrils and ever so gently massaging. </p><p>"Thank you for letting me use you as a pillow," Carlos mumbles before his breathing becomes more even, and TK is sure he's fallen asleep.</p><p>"Always."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tarlos spotify playlist:</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6sd6cBdUm1L2V2MpeAaLwM?si=z_YvTQm8QiSJlR3srP2uGA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>